earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Suzy Linden
History (Submitted by Oracle) Note: Please reference Page 1 of the file "Alba Garcia" for background data. Suzy Linden: 2006 - 2007 Suzy Linden took her first breath as she crawled out of soil, ash, and debris in the remains of a greenhouse in Burnside. She was born from a magical seed and came out of the earth with the body of a child, roughly six years of age, and a mind filled with the partial memories and thoughts of her predecessor, Flora Black. At her side as she departed the wreckage was her sister who looked very much identical to Suzy, except for having matured the equivalent of an additional ten years, having the developed body of a teenage girl. Fleeing Burnside after police were summoned to the area on reports of two naked and obviously confused youths in the area, the two found themselves taking shelter in Slaughter Swamp. Their natural affinity for the surrounding plant-life allowed them to elude capture and progress deeper into the swamp, subconsciously drawn toward a residence at the center of the swamp. There they were found by Ystina. Ystina gave the girls food, water, shelter, clothes, and names. The little one was given the name Susan Linden, but she quickly took a liking to being called "Suzy" instead. The more developed sister became Alba Garcia. The two sisters lived with Ystina for a time in her Wheelhouse. Suzy Linden: 2007 - 2014 When Ystina gave the mill to John Constantine and moved to the city at the request of Greg Saunders, Suzy asked to go with Ystina. Unlike Alba who stayed at the Wheelhouse with the mage, Suzy did not seek to study magic. Instead, she wanted to live a "normal life". So it came to be that Suzy grew up in Gotham, going to school and making friends. Though despite her interest in being normal, Suzy had a habit of making friends with the strangest people, but that was to be expected seeing as she lived with an eight-thousand-year-old knight. Suzy Linden: 2014 - Present As Suzy got older, she began to see Ystina more as a roommate and less of a friend or parent. Taking inventory of the relationships she had fostered, Suzy realized she had few peers she called friend (if you don't count online friends). Instead, Suzy had made closer relationships with the school custodian, teachers, and the local mailman. Interested in making actual friends, Suzy decided it was time to step out of her comfort zone. The first person Suzy decided to approach was a boy she'd seen hanging out at the graveyard sometimes when she'd walk home. When she approached the pale kid, she saw he was crying over a hundred-year-old grave. Suzy made a remark about it, trying to be funny, but when the boy turned to look at her she saw his eyes and realized then that the boy was a ghost. Her reaction, further proving Suzy's lack of normalcy, was not fear but regret at possibly offending the dead kid. She fumbled through an apology only to have it ignored as the boy was more interested in knowing how she could see him. After befriending Edwin Paine, Suzy's next obstacle was making a pal of someone more substantial. Luckily, a girl moved in down the hall...Network Files: Suzy Linden Supplemental Report * (Submitted by Gremlin) Suzy might be Alba's duplicate in terms of genetics (botanics?) but she is quite assuredly her own person. Where Alba is a natural flirt and quite confident, Suzy is shy and quirky. Still, since she started hanging out with Suzy, I have noticed Ellie's interest in boys has escalated... I wonder if Suzy's pheromone pollen has something to do with that. * (Submitted by Gimmix) Suzy can't stand to listen to punk rock, death metal, or gangsta rap. The only music I know she likes is the most sugary, corny pop music imaginable. Oh, and she also must really like whatever music Charles Rowland has on his spectral MP3 player as they'll just sit there for long periods sharing headphones, staring at each other and giggling. Threat Assessment Resources * Magical Botanical Physiology ** Chlorogenesis ** Chlorokinesis ** Empathic Reception ** Enhanced Physicality ** Pheromone Pollen ** Photosynthetic Healing ** Shapeshifting ** Special Respiration ** Supernatural Senses * Exceptional at Mathematics * Exceptional at Social Studies * Decent Flute Playing Skills * Avid Gamer Weaknesses * Herbicide * Photosynthetic Requirement * Prone to Dehydration Trivia and Notes Trivia * Ellie MacKay has an interesting reason for becoming Suzy's friend: Ellie used to talk to a plant when she was watering it and then realized Suzy is a plant which could actually respond. The friendship between Ellie and Suzy flourished, but the plant died.Network Files: Ellie MacKay 1 * She used to play flute, but then stopped when she stopped seeing sense to play it.VOX Box: D is for Discretion. Notes * In the comics there were four Black Orchids. Susan Linden was the first one and Suzy Linden was the third one. Because of this Suzy Linden is a composite character with elements from other Black Orchids. * In the comics Phillip Sylvain created the Black Orchid in order to resurrect Susan Linden. Links and References * Appearances of Suzy Linden * Character Gallery: Suzy Linden Category:Characters Category:Hybrid Category:Composite Character Category:Kane High All-Stars Category:The Green Category:Seven Soldiers of Victory Members Category:Shapeshifting Category:Violet Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Violet Hair Category:No Dual Identity Category:Americans Category:Submitted by Oracle Category:Gothamite Category:Students Category:Female Characters Category:Chlorokinesis Category:Height 5' 6" Category:27th Reality